Chain Letters
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Iola finds a chain letter survery and sends it to Frank,who sends it to Joe...and choas begins.Set in same uni as Can I Barrow Your Pen?
1. Frank

Chain Letters

Frank Hardy sat down at the family computer one after noon to check his email, he went through the usual things, note from Callie, spam, note from Joe about how he was 20 feet from him yet emailing him, spam.

But then he noticed an email from Iola.

Normally, he did not read things from Iola. Since Iola's sanity was often in question, but due to boredom he opened it.

It was a survey chain letter.

**1. Were you named after someone?**

No.

**2. When was the last time you cried?**

**Um, when I was five and Izzie pushed me out of a tree and Joe laughed.**

3. Do** you like your handwriting?**

**No. I'm a guy. Guy's hand writing naturally sucks.**

**4. What is your favorite lunch meat?**

**Ham**

5. Do** you have any kids?**

**Um, I'm 18.**

**6. If you were another person would you be friends with you?**

**Now that is a stupid question.**

7. Do** you use sarcasm a lot?**

**No. And that was not sarcasm. Nor was that.**

8. Do** you still have your tonsils?**

**No. I got them out the same year I fell out of the tree. And, when I couldn't talk Joe laughed at me. Again.**

**9. Would you bungee jump?**

**No.**

**10. What is your favorite cereal?**

**Bran Flakes**

11. So** you untie your shoes when you take them off?**

**Yes. Doesn't everybody?**

**12. What is your favorite ice-cream?**

**Vanilla.**

**13. What is the first thing you notice about people?**

**Weather they are acting like criminal's or not.**

**14. Red or pink?**

**Red.**

15. Do** you think you're strong?**

**Mentally, and physically. **

**16. What is the least favorite thing you like about yourself?**

**Ok, now that is an even stupider question**

**17. Who do you miss the most?**

**Uh, nobody.**

18. Do** you want everyone to send this back to you?**

**Sure, why not?**

**19. What color pants and shoes are you wearing? And T shirt?**

**Blue jeans, plain gray T, sneakers. **

**20. What is the last thing you ate?**

**A sandwich.**

**21. What are you listening to right now?**

**Izzie singing some punk song at the top of her lungs, Joe trying to use a chainsaw, my dad yelling at Issue's cat to move away from the refrigerator, my mother yelling at Izzie to shut the hell up, and Aunt Gertrude snoring.**

**22. If you were a crayon what color would you be?**

**Blue.**

**23. Favorite smells?**

**Uh…don't know.**

**24. Who was the last person you talked to on the phone?**

**Callie**

**25. Do you like the person who sent this to you?**

**No (Just kidding, Iola)**

**26. Favorite sports to watch?**

**Football.**

**27. Hair color?**

**Black**

**28. Eye color?**

**Brown**

29. Do** you wear contacts?**

**No**

**30. Favorite food?**

**Pizza**

**31. Scary movies or happy endings?**

**I'm a guy, so scary movies.**

**32. Last movie you watched?**

**Oh god, I watched the Notebook with Iola, Callie, and Izzie because they ducted taped me, Joe, Chet, and Tony to the couch so we could watch it with them.**

**33. What color shirt are you wearing?**

**Gray. I said that above.**

**34. Summer or winter?**

**Summer**

**35. Hugs or kisses?**

**Man here.**

**36. Favorite dessert?**

**Um, ice-cream.**

**37. What book are you reading right now?**

**The math text book**

**38. Whats on your mouse pad?**

**It's a lap **top. So**...there is none**

**39. What did you watch on TV? last night?**

**The notebook. (Shudder) **

**40. What is your favorite sound?**

**Sweet and rare silence**

**41. Rolling Stones or Beatles**

**Rolling Stones**

**42. What is the furthest you've been away from home?**

God, everywhere.

**43. Do you have a special talent?**

Does detective work count?

**44. where were you born?**

**A hospital.**

**45. Whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?**

**Err. Everybody…**

**46. Last time you pranked somebody?**

**The last prank war.**

**47. Siblings?**

**An evil sister and brother (Izzie and Joe)**

**48. Ringtone on your cell?**

**Mozart.**

**49. Favorite Song?**

**Classical music. Classic Rock.**

**And,**

**50. What is your full name?**

**Franklin Paul Hardy**

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Spent The Night?: Uh, I'm a guy, but Chet and Tony

Shared A Drink With?: Well, Iz just walked past me, laughed at my answers, and took a sip of my Pepsi and I'm still drinking it, so my little sister Izzie.

You Went To The Movies with?: Chet, Tony, Joe, Iola, Izzie, and Callie. It started out as me and Callie. My friends stinking invited themselves.

You Went To The Mall With? Izzie and Joe.

Yelled At You? Joe.

For? Barrowing a pencil without asking. Whatever.

Sent you and letter? My cousin, Gabrielle

Said They Were Going to Kill You?: Joe, for barrowing a pencil without asking(Weird)

Said I love you to? Callie

Had sex with? That is my classified information.

HAVE YOU EVER: 

Been To New York? Yes.

Been To Florida? Yes. Last summer Izzie _insisted _that I, Joe, and she go to Disney. That was scary.

California?: Yes

Hawaii?: Yes

China?: Yes

Canada?: Yes

Danced?: Yes...with Callie

Have you been close to death before?: Considering I have Joe and Izzie for siblings, and do detective work, HECK YEAH!

Wished You Were the Opposite sex? No…

Had An Imaginary Friend? No.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey? Yell at Izzie for drinking my Pepsi.

**Frank then sent the survey back to Iola and then to his brother.**


	2. Joe

Joe Hardy walked over to his computer to attempt to find an email Frank sent him, after an hour of searching, he found it.

**1.were you named after someone?**

No…I don't think…

**2.When was the last time you cried?**

**I don't cry. And if I did I sure as hell wouldn't put it on this damn survey!**

3.Do** you like your handwriting?**

**No. That's a gay question.**

**4.What is your favorite lunch meat?**

**Pizza.**

5.Do** you have any kids?**

**Oh god, unless Iola...no. NO! **

**6.If you were another person would you be friends with you?**

**I hope so…**

7.do** you use sarcasm a lot?**

**Doesn't everybody?**

8.Do** you still have your tonsils?**

**Yep. Although I shouldn't. I mean, insane criminals, no big deal, getting my tonsils out? SCARY!**

**9.would you bungee jump?**

**Matter…**

**10.what is your favorite cereal?**

**Cookie crisp.**

11.so** you untie your shoes when you take them off?**

**No, although Izzie loves to tie my shoe laces together. Grrr, Isabelle.**

**12.what is your favorite ice cream?**

**Cho-co-late baby!**

**13.what is the first thing you notice about people?**

**Girls. I notice girls. And weather they are taken or not.**

**14.red or pink?**

**Red.**

15.do** you think your strong?**

**Mentally, and physically. I'M A BEAST, INVINCIBLE, YO DAWG! **

**16. what is the least favorite thing you like about yourself?**

**I'm cocky, so nothing. PEACE.**

**17.who do you miss the most?**

**Nada.**

18.do** you want everyone to send this back to you**

**Um, alright, sure.**

**19.what color pants and shoes are you wearing? And T shirt?**

**Sweat pants, a orange hoodie, barefoot. **

**20. what is the last thing you ate?**

**Three day old cold pizza.**

**21.what are you listening to right now?**

**Izzie and Frank discussing Natalie the miniature killer from the Crime Scene Investigation finale, because they are watching and at that part when Sara is taken, and Izzie is shouting," NATALIE! DON'T DO IT! SARA, DON'T TURN AROUND!" And Frank is laughing at her. My dad and mom arguing about weather to take the old apple tree in the backyard down, and Aunt Gertrude snoring.**

**22.if you were a crayon what color would you be?**

**Um, Mac and Cheese orange.**

**23.favorite smells?**

**Uh…Iola's perfume, apple pie, and the beach.**

**24.who was the last person you talked to on the phone?**

**Iola**

**25.do you like the person who sent this to you?**

**He's my brother. For my own sake, I'm not answering that question.**

**26.favorite sports to watch?**

**Anything, especially woman's volley ball)**

**27. Hair color?**

**Blonde**

**28.eye color?**

**Blue**

29.do** you wear contacts?**

**No**

**30.favorite food?**

**Kiwi**

**31.scary movies or happy endings?**

**I'm a man, a manly man, so scary movies.**

**32.last movie you watched?**

**Oh god, I watched the Notebook with Iola, Callie, and Izzie because they ducted taped me, Frank, Chet, and Tony to the couch so we could watch it with them. They bet us men ten bucks that we wouldn't cry. Chet did. Me? I'm so not telling you.**

**33.what color shirt are you wearing?**

**Orange, and it's a HOODIE. Not a SHIRT.**

**34.summer or winter?**

**Winta**

**35.hugs or kisses?**

**Making out.**

**36.favorite dessert?**

**APPLE PIE! Unless Izzie got to it…**

**37.what book are you reading right now?**

**Um, this survey.**

**38.whats on your mouse pad?**

**A mouse**

**39.what did you watch on t.v. last night?**

**The notebook. Ugh. **

**40.what is your favorite sound**

**Music**

**41.Rolling Stones or Beatles**

**Rolling Stones AND the beatles**

**42.what is the furthest you've been away from home?**

God, the other side of the world.

**43.do you have a special talent?**

Does detective work count? Oh, sports too….

**44.where were you born?**

Bayport New York

**45.whose answers are you looking forward to getting back?**

**Her is, yet another, Gay question.**

**46. Last time you pranked somebody?**

**The last prank war. Dyed the girl's hair pink.**

**47.Siblings?**

**An older brother who is very very fun to annoy, and a twin sister who is pure evil, and not even born on the same day as me!(Me, October 30 11:55 PM, Izzie October 31 12:01 AM)**

**48.Ringtone on your cell?**

**We Fly High, Jim Jones (BALLIN!)**

**49. Favorite song?**

**Matters my mood**

**And,**

**50. What is your full name?**

**Josef Alan Hardy**

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Spent The Night?: Uh, I'm a guy, but Chet and Tony. My family.

Shared A Drink With?: Iola, we shared a root bear float on one of our dates, then she spilled it on herself and laughed hysterically.

You Went To The Movies with?: Chet, Tony, Joe, Iola, Izzie, and Callie. My friends and I invited ourselves along on Callie and Frank's date.

You Went To The Mall With?: Izzie and Frank, to buy stuff.

Yelled At You?: Izzie, when she lost the monopoly game we played earlier.

For?: Losing to me in monopoly, Izzie may be spontaneous, but she like never buys anything in monopoly.

Sent You An letter?: My cuzez, Gabby, Isle, and Greg.

Said They Were Gonna Kill You?: Isle, because in my letter to her(My three cosions live in Myrtle beach.)I told her that I told her parent about the time she took their car out when she was 15 and drove it into a sand dune, when really I didn't.

Said I love you to?: Iola

Had sex with?: Uh, Iola.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: Well I do live there.

Been To Florida?: Yes. Last summer Izzie _insisted _that me, Frank, and her go to Disney. That was scary.

California?: Yes

Hawaii?: Yes

China?: Yes

Canada?: SEE ABOVE, GOD!!!

Danced?: Yes...with Izzie when joking around an hour ago.

Have you been close to death before?: Izzie is my sister. I'm a junior detective. DUR!

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Well, yeah…

Had An Imaginary Friend?: Now lets not bring up Skippy…

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Go watch CSI with Frank and Izzie 

Joe then passed the chain letter onto his sister, Izzie, and headed on to watch TV with his siblings.


End file.
